All in the Family
by Txrangers36
Summary: Deeks finds out he has a younger sister. Established Densi, written in two parts.
1. Chapter 1

_I wrote this prompt as a part of densiprompt's story exchange on Tumblr, but I know that many of you may not go on there so I decided to post it here as well. This is part one of a two-parter and I hope you guys enjoy it!_

_This was my prompt, as requested by Shannon: Deeks finds out he has a younger sister. Established Densi._

* * *

The sun's warmth quietly radiated through the bay window in the master bedroom, its brilliant early morning rays peeking through the thick drapes and casting a long shadow across the resting couple. In sleep, Kensi Deeks rolled over and shifted closer to her husband. Silently Marty Deeks ran a hand lazily through his wife's hair while his other arm enveloped her in a gentle hug.

He caressed her back as he tenderly kissed his way from her neck to her exposed ear. "Morning, Sunshine" he whispered before nibbling at the lobe.

An irritated grunt was her only response.

"Time to wake up, Sweetheart."

Kensi peeped open one eye to look at him, and Deeks chuckled as the frown became evident in her sleepy features.

"Five more minutes" she grumbled.

"Alright" Deeks sighed, "but if it's more than five I'm gonna have to drag you out of bed and pull you into the shower myself." He winked suggestively and made his way over to the bathroom as Kensi snuggled even deeper under the covers.

After two full years of marriage, it seemed as though nothing had changed. Kensi was still the temperamental, stubborn, always fascinating yet ironically predictable woman Deeks had known since the very first day they met. Deeks, on the other hand, continued to surprise Kensi every day. There was never a dull moment, never a time when they questioned whether they had done the right thing in making the ultimate commitment in their relationship. Despite one obstacle after the next, they were confident their marriage could endure anything that came their way.

Seven minutes later, just as Deeks was reaching for the shampoo, Kensi silently stepped into the shower to join him.

"You're late" he stated matter-of-factly, though his affectionate grin instantly gave him away.

Kensi smiled back as she rested her head on his chest, allowing the spray of warm water to cascade over her body. Deeks held her firmly against him, getting lost in the feel of her smooth skin sliding across his, ravishing in her quiet yet overwhelming presence.

"I love you" she whispered into his neck.

Deeks felt himself shiver, and was sure she could feel it as well. Her love never ceased to amaze him, even now; even after all they had been through together. Some nights he would wake up gasping and in a cold sweat, convinced that their vows had been nothing more than a repetition of the same glorious dream, a mere figment of his overactive imagination.

And then she would curl up next to him in bed, reassuring him with nothing more than a simple kiss to his tear-stained cheek, and he swore that God could never have given him a greater blessing.

But there was only one thing, Deeks knew, that could make their lives together even better.

They had begun trying only a few months after their honeymoon. Kensi was hesitant about it at first, just as Deeks had expected, but seeing the look on his face after the first time he asked was easily enough to convince her. There was nothing Deeks had wanted more than creating a family of his own, and Kensi was desperate to give it to him.

After twenty-two months, however, luck still hadn't been in their favor, and Deeks could tell Kensi was beginning to lose patience. But despite the anxiety and frustration, the confusion and uncertainties, he knew they could never lose hope. If they could never conceive, he would find a way to give them the family they both longed for.

"We'd better get going" Deeks said finally, once he and Kensi were both thoroughly clean. "Can't be late for work."

Thirty minutes later Kensi and Deeks arrived at the mission, prepared for another long day of paperwork and case reports. Kensi supposed they should have been happy about the fact that Los Angeles seemed to be the safest place in the world lately, but she was beginning to get restless after sitting in her desk all day, craving the thrill of chasing down suspects and the inevitable adrenaline rush that came along with it.

Sometime around noon, Eric suddenly appeared in her peripheral vision at the top of the stairs.

"We've got a case?" she asked with unveiled enthusiasm.

The three men's heads snapped up at the sound of her voice and turned to look toward Eric expectantly. Obviously they were feeling a little on edge, too.

"Um, actually no, we don't. Sorry" he added, tensing up under Sam's irritated glare. "Nell and I are just hungry but we're the only two in Ops right now so we can't leave. Would one of you guys mind grabbing us something to eat?"

Sam grunted and turned back to his laptop, while Kensi and Callen simply ignored Eric's request.

"Really? Me again?" Deeks rolled his eyes. "C'mon guys, I've made the lunch run the last three days in a row."

No response.

"You know what? Fine, I'll go. But you three…" He made a show of pointing to each of his coworkers in accusation. "You three are getting organic peanut butter and jelly sandwiches again. Remember how tasty those were last time?"

Kensi reluctantly looked up at him from her desk and sighed. "Alright, Deeks. I'll go with you. Besides, if I don't get out of here for a while I think I'll go crazy."

Deeks smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you very much."

* * *

"Can I help you?"

After twenty minutes of argument the couple finally ended up circling the car around and settling on the small Italian restaurant just at the end of the block. It was fairly run-down and had the overpowering stench of mothballs and cigarette smoke, along with decades-old, vomit-colored carpet, but at least there was one good thing going for it: it had the best pizza in town by far.

Deeks smiled at the young woman behind the hostess station. "Yeah, thanks. We're just gonna get a couple pizzas to go. We'll take two large pepperoni, with anchovies on half of the first one."

"Ugh, I don't think so" Kensi groaned. "There is no way I'm kissing you any time soon if you're eating that crap."

The hostess giggled as she left to send in their order.

Deeks turned to grin at Kensi cheekily, a response just beginning to form on his lips when the shot rang out just feet behind them, shock paralyzing him momentarily as panic broke out all around. He hardly registered the shriek of the young hostess and the cries of terror from the customers, their movements nothing more than a blur in his vision as his heart lurched into his throat.

Moments later the shooter was nowhere to be seen—he had made his escape out of the side exit in mere seconds, disappearing into the alleyway behind the restaurant and into the vast expanse of city freedom.

Deeks couldn't make sense out of anything—all he saw now were black spots in front of his eyes as his head spun at an alarming rate; his usual ability to react quickly in threatening situations completely vanished as his most horrific nightmare morphed instantly into terrifying reality.

Everything around him continued to blur until only one image came into sharp focus.

Dry sobs he didn't yet recognize as his own were now the only sounds in the restaurant as he fell to his knees on the ground.

All he saw was his partner, his _wife_, lying motionless in a crumpled heap on the floor in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's part two! Hope you guys like it!_

* * *

_Inconsolable_ was the only word to describe Marty Deeks at the moment.

Sam had had to physically hold him up to keep him from collapsing to the cold tile floor of the hospital emergency room as Kensi was wheeled back behind double doors, a fleet of nurses rushing alongside her. With difficulty he dragged the detective over to the rows of plastic chairs and helped him sit as Nell, Eric, and Callen watched on in concern.

"Think he's going to be okay?" Eric asked his two colleagues.

"Only if she is" Callen stated grimly in response.

Minutes later a nurse came in to give them all a quick update. Callen, however, ushered her over to his side so they could speak privately. He knew Deeks wouldn't be able to handle it if the news was anything less than satisfactory.

"I'm very sorry about your friend" the nurse started, "but fortunately for her she hasn't lost a lot of blood, and if everything goes well in surgery, she should be okay. It looks as though the bullet narrowly missed her spinal cord, tearing through several muscles and lodging itself somewhere below her ribcage. It doesn't seem as though it pierced any vital organs but there is no way to know for sure until the surgery is performed. She's extremely lucky for being shot at such close range."

Callen nodded in understanding and gave a small sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"No problem." The nurse smiled at him compassionately before heading back through the doors to the trauma wing.

Callen made his way over to where Sam and Deeks were sitting, glad he could offer them some relatively good news. He overheard Sam trying to reassure his friend as best he could, but Deeks wasn't having it. The scarlet hue of blood still tainted his vision, just as it had his hands and clothes from holding onto Kensi for dear life until someone had to pry him away.

Callen carefully placed a hand on Deeks's shoulder, but still felt the detective tense under his palm.

"Deeks, she's gonna be okay."

Deeks swallowed before meeting Callen's intent gaze.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She's going into surgery as we speak" Callen assured him. It'll just be a few hours and then you'll get to see her again. I promise."

* * *

Doctor Jane Spalding quickly made her way down the hall leading to the operating room for trauma patients. Long Beach Medical was particularly busy today, so it wasn't surprising when she was paged for a procedure on a new patient only minutes after finishing her previous one. She didn't mind the hustle and bustle, though. In a way, it was actually therapeutic for her.

The high demands required of a medical surgeon, especially in one of the most populous cities in the world, would have turned most people away from the profession—not to mention the years of education and student loans it took to pay off. But for Jane, she thrived off of the mounting pressure, the long, sometimes sleepless nights, and, above all, the responsibility of literally holding another person's life in her own hands.

She would have done anything, though, just to keep her mind occupied.

She would have done anything to keep her from thinking about her old life.

Jane grew up in a suburban household in Phoenix, Arizona, the youngest of four children. Her family was loving and beyond supportive, her parents always encouraging her to strive for her best and to appreciate the joys that life brought her. It was a wonderful home to grow up in, Jane knew, and for a while she never had a single reason to question it.

They were both pediatricians, her parents were. Jonathan and Barbara Spalding had opened up a private practice together a year after their first son, Alex, was born. They quickly became one of the wealthiest families in the greater Phoenix area, and had every ounce of skill to earn their keep.

So it was no wonder why Jane wanted to follow so badly in their footsteps. As a little girl she remembered her father swinging her up by her arms and placing her on his examining table, then allowing her to use his stethoscope while she listened to his heart.

_"__Did it stop beating?" _he would ask her with wide eyes.

_"__No, Daddy, of course not! You're so silly" _she'd say, then would burst into fits of laughter as he started tickling her sides.

Jane's love for science only intensified as she grew older, and soon she found herself enrolled in an honors biology course in her freshman year of high school. She was fascinated by the structure of cells, studies of diseases, and functions of the human brain.

Once the class lessons shifted over to the study of genes, however, life as she knew it would never be the same.

Suddenly it wasn't just a growing sense of intuition that told her she was different from the rest of her family. The lesson about recessive traits and heritability on Tuesday morning before gym class would forever be engrained in her mind. She'd walked home from school that day, not saying a word to any of her friends. Then she'd locked herself in the bathroom and gazed into the mirror for hours on end, bright blue ocean eyes staring back at her as she twirled a piece of curly blond hair around her finger.

Everything she had ever known, Jane realized, was an utter and complete lie.

After that day, she hadn't mentioned anything to her parents for another two weeks. She wasn't even angry about it, not at first, but the burning desire to find out where she originally came from gnawed at her insides until she simply couldn't handle it any longer.

The subject was brought up hesitantly one evening after dinner, and as Jane spoke, she could practically feel the mounting tension in the room. Her parents' brown eyes had refused to meet her blue ones as they'd lowered their heads in shame. Then they claimed that they'd always planned on telling her, but simply could never find the right time.

When they'd asked Jane not to bring it up again, however, the first ripple of anger shot like heroin through her veins. Anger boiled in her blood, and then, for the very first time in her life, she'd shouted at her parents. _ How was it fair for them to keep such a huge part of her life hidden from her? Surely they'd known she would find out eventually._

That night, after storming out of the room and slamming her bedroom door behind her, she'd cried herself to sleep.

Now, even as a highly respected doctor, and at the incredibly young age of thirty-two, Jane still regretted the way her relationship with her parents ended up. Nothing had been quite the same between them after that night so many years before, and she wished things could have turned out differently. One of the hardest moments of her life was being forced to endure the devastation on their faces as she'd informed them of her decision to move out of Arizona to pursue her career elsewhere.

But Jane didn't really view moving to California as a choice—she _had _to know who her biological parents were, and, after finally digging up old adoption records from the Southern California Foster Family and Adoption Agency, she'd packed her bags and left.

Her mother was fairly easy to track down, despite the fact that _M. Deeks _was the only name provided on both the signed adoption forms and electronic records. Every night for the next six months, until the day Jane finally drew up the courage to meet her in person, that one letter had haunted her dreams. _Could it be Margaret? Or Mary? Martha, even? _ She felt that same desire from when she was fourteen well up inside her until the truth simply could not go untold.

After Jane finally found out, though, she couldn't escape the feeling that she somehow wished she hadn't. In the months after learning the truth, in fact, Jane did nothing but try to erase the name from her memory completely. The woman was most definitely her biological mother—there was no doubt about it. She was kind enough, too, answering most of the questions Jane had for her without holding anything back, like the death of her biological father. At the end of the day, though, the simple fact of the matter remained: this woman, no matter how much resemblance to Jane she held, would never be her real mother. She didn't deserve the title, and she didn't want it, anyway.

The one thing Jane hadn't expected, though—something she ignorantly failed to give consideration to altogether—was the prospect of having a biological sibling.

A brother.

_"__Martin" _the woman had told her. _"His name isMartin Deeks_."

And then she'd held out a picture for Jane, one of a boy with the same fluffy blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. He was only about five years old, a beautiful little child sitting alone in the grass with a single toy as he looked up at the camera, wearing an awfully big smile for such deeply saddened eyes.

And then Jane couldn't keep the tears from flowing down her reddened cheeks, blown away by the love she suddenly felt with such fervor for this person she had never even met.

She couldn't believe she had missed over thirty years of her brother's life. From the way the woman spoke about him, though, it seemed as though Jane ended up receiving the better end of the deal.

How was she supposed to tell this man only now that he'd had a younger sister all this time?

How was she supposed to tell him that she'd ended up with the far better childhood, one full of laughter and kisses and joy, while his was drowned in pain and constant fear, being beaten and broken into a lost soul that barely even survived?

She didn't think she could do it, so she simply chose not to.

Instead, she found out everything she could in secret, always desperate to know more about him. But the details were far and wide, and, upon discovery that he was a police officer with the Los Angeles Police Department, it was easy to see why. Somehow, though, Jane was able to track him down a few times at a dimly lit bar or casual café. She would watch from a distance, smiling fondly at the way his eyes crinkled as he smiled, or how his cheeks flushed whenever his beautiful brunette wife (she noticed the ring on his finger) would reach for his hand.

It was a sight Jane would cherish forever, one that she often reminded herself would have to be enough for her. This one image of him living his life, being _happy_, was all she thought she was ever going to get.

Never, among the hundreds of hospitals located in the city of Los Angeles, had Jane expected him to end up at the same one in which she worked.

Never had she expected to be asked to operate on his now wounded, bullet-laden wife.

The scalpel in her hands dropped to the floor as the woman's unmistakable figure was wheeled in the room. Jane could see the pain etched into her unconscious features, and could only imagine how terrified her husband must have been to see her so pale, so virtually _lifeless_.

"Doctor, is everything alright?"

Jane didn't realize she was standing several feet away from the gurney until she looked up to see her three assistants staring, unsure what to make of the now trembling woman in front of them.

"I'm sorry. I—I can't. I'm so sorry" she repeated, desperately trying to still her shaking hands.

The confusion in their faces only grew as she backed toward the exit.

"What's going on, Doctor? Do you know this woman?" the head nurse demanded, impatience slipping from his tone.

Jane looked back once more, giving him a feeble nod in response.

"Yes. I do."

She uttered out only two more words before allowing the double doors to close behind her.

"She's family."

* * *

"How's she holding up?" Sam questioned Callen as they peeked through the doorway into Kensi's room.

"She's good. Stable, anyway" he answered. "Aside from the delay, the surgery went just as planned. She should be waking up anytime now."

Sam nodded as he digested the information, his eyes drifting over to Deeks's restless form in the chair beside Kensi's bed. The detective had certainly seen better days. Not only was he still recovering from the trauma of Kensi being shot, but he'd been forced to deal with the subsequent worry that came along with an operation taking a full hour longer than was originally planned. He would never accept the apologies uttered by the nurses as they tried explaining to him that the doctors had simply been short-staffed, and they'd had to wait until another one was available to perform the operation.

_"__Are you kidding me? She could've bled out! Or gone into hypovolemic shock!"_ he'd raged, despite the numerous reassurances that she had been well taken care of the entire time.

In the end, though, Deeks was too tired to fight them on it any longer, simply relieved to finally be able to see her again, to feel her strong, steady pulse under that soft, wonderfully warm skin.

Thirty minutes later Kensi stirred lightly, her eyes fluttering open as Deeks squeezed on her hand.

"Hey, Princess" he whispered before leaning over her gently, tucking a tangled strand of hair behind her left ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Um… _confused_" she answered after giving it a moment of thought, her mind still foggy from the anesthetic. "Who was the shooter? And why did he want me dead?"

Deeks gulped at her last word but forced it aside as he gave her the answers she asked for.

"Sean Rutherford. Name ring a bell?"

"Yeah" Kensi replied, wincing as she shifted into a more comfortable position. "Some deranged ex-marine I put away a while back for sexual assault, right before you and I started working together."

Deeks nodded. "That's the one. Out for revenge, obviously. He was released one week ago on parole, out a year early for good behavior. So much for that now." Deeks chuckled humorlessly. "At least he couldn't get his hands on a higher caliber weapon, though. Anything bigger and…" Deeks couldn't finish the sentence.

He had been determined to get through Kensi's recovery without letting her see him get too emotional, but his plan went down the drain as soon as his breath caught on the last word. Before Kensi could move to comfort him, however, her primary nurse, a middle-aged, heavyset woman named Helen, walked in to check on her.

"Ah, Mrs. Deeks, I see you're awake." The woman smiled politely as she started Kensi on a new IV. "It looks as though you're recovering quite nicely. She turned and gave Deeks a small wink before adding, "I'm sure your husband is very relieved."

Deeks coughed to cover up his slight discomfort.

"He had very good reason to be worried, though" Helen continued before allowing either of them to respond. "And it seems as though he may become even more protective than usual from now on."

Meeting the couple's curious gaze, Helen beamed down at them before stating simply, "Mrs. Deeks, I think you and your husband would be pleased to know that you are ten days pregnant."

All of the air left the room the moment Helen's words left her lips.

Kensi's mouth dropped open as her arms unconsciously wrapped around her abdomen.

Deeks turned to look at his wife, searching for some form of confirmation. He needed to know that she'd heard the words, too—needed to know that he wasn't going completely insane.

Once he saw her shocked face mirroring his, though, he knew it had to be real.

"Pregnant? With a _baby_?" Deeks finally managed to choke out.

Kensi rolled her eyes and laughed, but couldn't keep the tears from coming anyway.

Helen let out an amused chuckle as she nodded. "Yes, of course, Mr. Deeks. Congratulations to the both of you." She made a move for the door so as to give the couple some privacy.

But elation quickly turned to worry as Deeks's gaze shifted from Kensi's stomach to Helen's retreating figure.

"Are you sure everything is okay? The injury didn't harm the baby?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Deeks. We've already run a few tests, and I can promise you that everything is fine" Helen assured him before exiting the room.

Kensi couldn't seem to keep from giggling as she grabbed Deeks's hand, the pain from her injury long forgotten.

"Well, this has been an interesting day."

Deeks smiled down at her and nodded, moisture filling his eyes.

Neither Kensi nor Deeks knew what to say next, shock and amazement still coursing through their veins, so they simply held each other close.

* * *

Jane Spalding was fighting an internal battle.

She knew she had to do this, though—it was now or never.

She took a long, deep breath, gathered her courage, and knocked on the large wooden door.

"Come in" a voice called from inside the room.

Jane entered hesitantly, her body still shaking, but suddenly felt every fear being vanquished the moment she made eye contact with her biological brother for the very first time.

She watched the man stiffen from where he was seated, clearly taken aback by her features.

"Hi. I'm so sorry to bother you, but…" Jane dropped her gaze to the floor momentarily before forcing herself to look up again. "Are you Martin?"

Deeks swallowed before replying. "That's me." He turned to Kensi and squeezed her hand one more time, then stood to offer the young woman his hand. "Call me Marty, though. And you are?"

"Jane." She smiled. "My name is Jane."

_The End._


End file.
